An exemplary eccentric foldable umbrella having a carrying shaft that is offset from the center of its canopy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,289 to Owczarek, wherein a manually opening foldable umbrella is described as having a canopy and a framework connected to the canopy and shaft, the framework including a plurality of ribs and links on each side of the axis of symmetry of the umbrella which are of different lengths.